Safe in the Clouds
by Colter the Twisted
Summary: Morty finds himself in a cloudy land called Care-A-Lot runned by a lot of furry creatures called the Care Bears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It is a quiet day in a house with a family group having breakfast together and the father begins to speak as he sees something in the newspaper.

He says "Oh look, Beth. There's a chance..." and then the wife, Beth, cuts him off and says "Jerry, I am not talking to you until you get a job."

"What is the big deal? All you care about is your father's crap."

"That's because he's my father and you're always disapproving to him."

"Look. I'm only saying that maybe..."

"Maybe what, Jerry?"

"All I'm saying is that I think it's time that your father moves out of the house"

"You already tried that, Jerry?! And you know what? I think it's time you and I got divorced!"

Their daughter Summer interrupts the conversation and asked "Mom? Dad? Can I be excused?" Beth replies with a quick answer "Probably not a bad idea, Summer!"

"Ummm... Okay?" said Summer slowly backing out of the dining room. Beth returns to the conversation with Jerry as she starts implying "See what I mean?

This is why you don't support our family!"

As Jerry pounds one the table "I do, too, support the family! I support you, Morty and Summer!"

"That's exactly the point! You left out my dad on purpose!"

"Rick is your dad! Not mine!"

"I support your dad and you don't see me threatening to kick him out!"

Jerry quickly stands up and slams the coffee on the table. "That's it! I gotta go! I'm late for work!"

As Beth facepalms, "Jerry! You don't even have a job!"

"Exactly! And you said it yourself! You're not talking to me until I find one!"

"You know what, Jerry! **** you!"

"And you know what, Beth?! You suck at cursing!"

XXX

Their son Morty hears a door slam from inside the garage. Morty starts feeling a little worried and then he turns to his Grandfather Rick who working touches on his portal gun and asks "Um, Rick? Has Mom and Dad been like this all morning?" Then, Rick replies "I don't know, you tell me. They're your parents. Not mine." Morty looks up at Rick as he was answering. "You mean you weren't listening?!"

"That's the thing about married couples, Morty. They fight on and on."

"But did you not hear? Mom just said it's time her and Dad got divorced!"

"And you want me to..." he burps midsentence "...do something about it because...?"

"Because I don't want them to divorce!"

"Well, then, there's nothing I can do about that, Morty."

"Can you at least give Mom some advice on what to do?"

"The only advice I have for her to just blow him the **** off." Morty looks around the garage while Rick is still talking "That's what she should've done in the first place."

"Um, Rick? I...I... think your word just got bleeped out."

Rick just remembered right as Morty just said something. "Oh, yeah. Apparently, we're under some Fanfiction story written by someone who wants to make this a family-friendly story." Morty looks at Rick with a shocked look and quickly replies "What?!"

"It's true, Morty. Whoever is behind all this crap has us held hostage. Which means in his Fanfiction story, we're not allowed to say any cuss words."

Morty replies while beginning to panic "I can't accept that, Rick! You gotta make this an adult story!"

Rick replies to correct Morty "Um, yeah. About that. Apparently, I can't because the writer of this story is kinda controlling us so there's nothing I can do."

"Rick! I know Fanfiction! The people that read this are gonna hate us!"

"Morty. Even if I get those viewers to tell the writer to change the rating of this story, he's not gonna do it. Besides, this story's gonna get bad reviews anyway."

"That isn't the point, Rick! We work for Adult Swim! Not PBS Kids!"

"Even Adult Swim bleeps out some of our profanity"

"So, wait. Since this story has to be friendly, does that mean I'm not allowed to masturbate?"

"Well, I'm sure you can still do that, Morty. But not in this story."

"Then, we have to find a way to change this back to adult rating, Rick! I don't want to dance around with a giant purple dinosaur!"

Rick replies "It's not that kinda family-friendly. Besides, Barney's already in rehab for molesting all the children he danced with." Morty starts to give a speech to the person writing.

"This is Morty Smith! Whoever is writing this story, YOU SUCK! You better change this ****ing story into adult rating! Or I'm gonna go ape**** on you!"

Rick takes over the speech and says "To all you guys reading this, I hope you guys enjoy this story as long as Morty and I are here. I know it doesn't look as good as you expect. I know there is a lot of Ricky and Morty fans around the world and drop some reviews on this chapter. Whether they're good or bad reviews, I don't care. As long as you know that, I, Rick Sanchez, and my grandson, Morty Smith, are all here for you. And also..."

Morty cuts him off and snaps and replies "Can we just shut the hell up and get on with this story?!"

"Uh... Right. Enjoy the story, guys. Rick out."

SAFE IN THE CLOUDS

Beth is working on her laptop and then Morty comes in to check on her and he says "Um, Mom? Are you and Dad okay?" Beth replies with a calm voice. "Yes, dear. We're fine. We just have our usual episodes." Then Morty said "Well, I noticed Dad still doesn't have a job and I also heard him say something about Grandpa Rick moving out."

"That's your father. He's always trying to get your grandpa to move out."

"But he's always been here for us. I don't want him to move."

"Morty, my favorite little boy..."

Summer then clears her throat as shes standing behind her mother and brother. "Okay, mom. I know you're pissed off at Dad. But can you not address Morty as your favorite child in front of me?" Beth replies

with a hard stare. "Summer, get the hell out of the kitchen."

"Mom, this is a living room with a dining table."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Summer quickly leaves the area and then Beth goes back to talking to Morty and then she says "Morty, you and your grandpa go through a lot together. Even though it's not really a safe adventure. But at least Grandpa is spending quality time with my favorite child." Morty looks at his mom feeling that something is not right and said "You're being a little weird."

Beth giggles as she heard what Morty said. "Oh, Morty. You are such a sweet little boy."

"Umm... Thanks I guess."

"I want you to spend some quality mother and son time together. I care about you, Morty."

Rick comes in the living room and notices something different about Beth and realizes what it could be. "HOLY CRAP!" Rick quickly grabs his gun and shoots Beth in the head. Morty's jaw drops after what he just. "Rick, what the hell was that about?"

"That wasn't your mother, Morty." Rick explained, "Look."

Morty looks on the tables and sees the blood in rainbow color. "Is that rainbow blood?"

"Yeah. It turns out she was under some care spell."

Summer comes back and notices Beth dead and she gasps. "Oh my god! Mom!" Summers runs to her and starts crying. "Grandpa! What the hell did you do?" Rick explains to Summer.

"Your mother was under some kind of spell."

"Are you saying my mom just turned into a homosexual?" Morty asked.

"The DNA in her body was created to be a straight woman" Rick explained, "Something went into her mind and started screwing with her natural biology."

Summer asked in a harsh mood. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're not making any sense, Rick!" Morty said, "I want to know why Mom is dripping blood that's the color of a rainbow. This is... This is getting a little weird."

Rick makes a big sigh and starts to get to point. "Okay, so..."

Summer rudely interrupts "Get to the point, Grandpa!"

Morty snaps "He didn't even start yet!"

Rick starts getting to point to speak and then "I have no idea."

Morty starts getting frustrated "RICK!"

"I do know something that may have caused this." said Rick. "It is said there is a group of creatures that help small children with problems."

Morty facepalms. "How is that gonna bring Mom back? She's spewing rainbow blood everywhere!"

"Let me finish, Morty." Rick continues. "These creatures are meant to help young ones with problems. Apparently your mother had a big problem with your idiot father, so these creatures came by and helped her and so she clearly got too attached and then lost herself..."

"So you just shot her in the ****ing head?!" Summer asked and then paused. "Why did my f-word just get censored?"

"You're on FanFiction, Summer." Rick answered, "Get used to it. Also, I just said that wasn't your mother." Rick takes out another gun and shoots Beth again and then she finally wakes up and then Rick says "That's your mother."

Summer gasps "Mom?" and then she runs to her and hugs her and then Beth says "What happened?"

Rick replies "You got too attached to caring and you kinda lost yourself." Morty points at both his mom and the gun in Rick's hand getting more confused. "Rick! Did you have that thing with you the whole time?!"

"Well..." he burps again, "...yeah. It's my latest invention. I mean not that you give a crap."

"I do give a crap! This whole time we were trying to figure out a way to bring her back and then you have a gun that brings back life without telling me?!"

Morty then holds his head and starts to have an outburst and then he screams.

"THAT'S ****ING IT!"

Morty starts marching towards the backdoor. "I'm going out for a walk to cool off!" Morty opens the door and walks outside.

Beth says to Morty "That's the backyard, honey."

Morty walks back in and towards the garage. "Yeah, I knew that." Morty walks in the garage to step outside.

Rick then says to Beth "So, what was heaven like?"

While Morty is in the garage, he searches around the room before he does his and then he glances at Rick's portal gun. "Hmm..." says Morty. He picks up the portal gun and then starts sees a real blaster gun and picks it up and then says to himself "Guess I'm on my own adventure now." Morty shoots out a green portal and then steps through and finds himself in a big beautiful land of nothing but the river and flowers and a lot of woodland creatures such as squirrels, rabbits, birds, and everything. "Well, at least I won't be facing anything dangerous." Morty said to himself and then he starts realizing something and then smacks himself in the head. "Oh, crap. I forgot to bring food with me." Morty sighs "Oh, what the hell. I guess I gotta do what I gotta do."

XXX

Meanwhile up in the clouds remains a kingdom called the Kingdom of Caring also known as Care-A-Lot, where remains the citizens known as the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, having fun helping each other. Then a brown Care Bear with a heart on his belly named Tenderheart with a heart on his belly and a blue Care Bear with a picture of a cloud with raining hearts named Grumpy, are walking together.

"It sure is nice and peaceful at the moment. Don't you agree, Grumpy?" said Tenderheart.

Grumpy answered "I do agree."

"Care-A-Lot has been very busy helping those poor children who are sad and lonely. But we sure do enjoy it a lot, don't we?"

"We sure do. But we never helped anyone with bigger problems have we?"

Tenderheart starts thinking about the question that Grumpy just asked. "Well, nothing is too big for us to handle. But it depends on what you mean."

Then, a pink Care Bear with a picture of rainbow approaches. "Hi, Tenderheart. Hi, Grumpy."

"Hi, Cheer Bear." both Tenderheart and Grumpy replied.

"Grams Bear and I are setting up a big party for Hugs and Tugs. Would you like to help bake the cake?"

Grumpy gasped and presses his paws on his cheeks "Oh, no! I forgot it's Hugs and Tugs's birthday today! I don't even have a gift for them!"

Tenderheart puts his paws on Grumpy's shoulder "Don't worry, Grumpy. We'll find a nice birthday present for the cubs."

Cheer Bear makes a suggestion. "I don't mind baking the cake myself."

Tenderheart asks "But what would the cubs really want?"

Cheer Bear giggles and says "I know this sounds silly. But Hugs and Tugs always wanted a human friend."

Grumpy scratches his head as he hears what Cheer just said. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Grumpy's right, Cheer." Tenderheart replies as he agreed with Grumpy. "Finding the right kind of human friend can be difficult."

"Well, I'm sure you two can find them the perfect gift." Cheer Bear implied.

Then they hear the bells going off and they see that their clock tower which is what they call a Caring Meter is going off.

"Uh-oh, it looks like somebody down on Earth is looking for help." Cheer Bear said.

"Let's look down and see who it is." said Tenderheart.

Cheer Bear, Tenderheart and Grumpy walk towards the Caring Meter and then look down at the Earth and notice a young boy with brown hair, yellow shirt and blue jeans sitting near a tree all alone.

"That poor boy is all alone." Grumpy said.

"Why that's Morty!" Cheer Bear said.

"He sure looks like he needs a friend." said Tenderheart.

"Hey! Maybe Morty could make a great friend of Hugs and Tugs!" said Cheer Bear.

Tenderheart and Grumpy look at Cheer Bear and Grumpy said "You really want to bring a human boy up here!"

Cheer Bear said "Well, we don't want Hugs and Tugs to be sad, do we?

Tenderheart shrugs his shoulder. "Well, she has a point."

XXX

Meanwhile on Earth, Morty is still sitting on tree looking around and then starts hearing something in the bushes and then gets out his gun for protection and then says "Hello?" and then he slowly walks towards the bushes and points his guns towards it. He starts sweating as he fears something is gonna attack him and then out comes a little gray bunny rabbit. Then Morty sighs and lowers his weapon. "Oh, thank god. For a second there I thought I was dead." Morty said to himself. Then quickly he hears a voice behind him that said "Hi, Morty." He quickly gets startled and turns around and points at what appears to be two mysterious strange bear-like creatures. One is brown and has a heart on his belly and the other is blue and has a cloud with hearts of his belly.

"W...w...what the hell are you?" Morty asked

"It's okay. We're your friends, Morty" said the brown bear.

"Stay the hell away from me" Morty said quickly running away and the two bears start chasing him down.

"Morty! We're here to be your friend!" said the blue bear.

As Morty is still running from them he trips over a tree branch and quickly gets up and continues running from them. He then finds what looks like a cave and then he enters but ends up in a dead end and then turns around finds the two bears blocking him and then points his gun at them.

"Stay back!" Morty notices his holding the wrong gun. "Oh, crap. That's the portal gun." he puts the portal gun back and points the blaster gun at them. "Stay back! I mean it!"

"We're not gonna hurt you." said the brown bear. "We're just gonna help you."

Morty then starts shaking as he's still pointing and then he passes out. The blue bear walks towards him and holds his neck. "Is he alive, Grumpy?" said the brown bear.

"He's okay, Tenderheart." said Grumpy.

"Good. Then, he'll still make the perfect birthday present for Hugs and Tugs." said Tenderheart as him and Grumpy start dragging Morty away by his legs while he's unconscious.

XXX

Meanwhile at the Smith's house, Rick starts looking around his garage and in his drawers, cabinets. "Where in the **** are they?" said Rick. Then, Summer comes and asks "Grandpa, have you seen Morty?" "I don't know. Have you seen portal gun and my blaster gun?" Rick asked.

"Uh, no because I'm not the one who snoops around your garage at night like Morty does." Summer said which made Rick realized that Morty had taken the guns with him which causes Rick to close his eyes tight and clench his teeth. "That little son of a..."

"Morty took your portal gun."

"Yeah, don't rub it in, Summer!" Rick said "I was just getting ready to use those two guns for an experiment by trying to combine my blaster gun with the portal gun together."

"And you think that's gonna work how exactly?" Summer said raising her eyebrow crossing her arms.

"If my calculations are correct, which by the way they are all correct, I'm trying to combine the energetic power with the transportation power..."

"Um, Grandpa, there's no such thing as transportation power."

Rick turns around and faces Summer and says "Hey, Summer. You're not the..." he burps in midsentence and continues "...scientist. So keep your trap shut, all right? I'm talking!"

"Grandpa, can you just not worry about the portal gun and think about Morty right now? I mean, what if he just took your guns to go out on his own adventures?"

"What do you know about adventures, Summer?!" Rick asked defensively "You never go on any adventures with me!"

"I do, too, you liar!" Summer shouted.

"Okay! Tell me one adventure you went on with me!" Rick said.

"Okay. Then, let's start with that one time you locked me in that stupid car that killed a lot of people that caused a police squad to arrest me!" Summer shouted.

"That was not an adventure, Summer! An adventure is where you travel around undiscovered places like Dora the Explorer!"

"Oh my god! Don't you ever bring up that show again! You know I hate that show!" Summer demanded pointing her finger at Rick.

"Oh, really? I could've sworn you were wearing a Dora the Explorer T-Shirt." Rick said scratching his head.

"I was four!"

"Oh, wow. Fascinating memory you have there, Summer" Rick said sarcastically.

"Okay! You know what? Forget it! You make no sense! I'm going to the gym!"

Summer angrily leaves the room and slams the door causing an empty glass container to drop on the floor. "You're lucky there wasn't anything in that container you just broke!" Rick said and then he stays silent for a couple seconds and then said "If there was, it'd suck your brains out, Summer!" Rick then moves his eyes around and says to himself chuckling "That'd be really cool to watch actually."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back in the clouds of Care-A-Lot, Grumpy and Tenderheart return to the kingdom dragging the unconscious Morty along and the other Care Bears see him for the

first time and Cheer Bear takes a good look at him. "Well, at least he will be safe with us." said Cheer Bear. "Yeah, but I think we accidentally scared him" said Tenderheart scratching his head.

"When he wakes up, he'll find himself in a nice cozy home." said Grumpy

"Hugs and Tugs will love this new friend they're gonna make." Cheer Bear said

"Let's take him inside and wait for him to wake up." Tenderheart said.

"Good idea. Let's take him to Grams Bear's house." said Cheer Bear.

The bears carry Morty to Grams Bear's house and then Cheer Bear knocks on her door. "Grams Bear, are you home?" Cheer Bear asked. The door is answered by an elder Care Bear. "Why, hello, darlings."

"Grams Bear, we found this young boy all alone. Do you mind if we bring him in your house?" Tenderheart asked Grams Bear.

"Let me take a look." Grams Bear said putting her glasses on. She looks at the boy and notices how young he looks. "What a poor little boy. All alone." She takes her glasses off and says "Let's bring him inside."

The Care Bears carry Morty inside the house where he can recover. They set him on the bed and cover him up with a blanket. "There. He'll be nice and comfy." said Tenderheart. Then, Morty's eyelids start to flutter as he starts to wake up. Cheer Bear gasped and said "He's waking up." Morty slowly opens his eyes and finds himself surrounded by the strange colored bears and then he widens his eyes and backs away "W... w... what the hell are you?" he asked.

"We are the Care Bears, Morty." Cheer Bear answered.

"How do you know my name?" Morty asks and looks around. "And where the hell am I?"

"This is the Kingdom of Caring." said Tenderheart. "This is where we help people with problems and bring them up here to be safe."

Grams Bear interrupts and tells Morty. "And young man, you're more than welcome in Care-A-Lot. But let's not use any language here."

"I can say whatever the hell I want." Morty talked back to her.

All the Care Bears gasped after hearing what Morty just said. Grams Bear walks to him and smacks him across the face. " You know I don't like that word!" Grams Bear said to Morty.

"Look, lady. I don't even know you. I just ran away from home so I can start my own crap. My mom and dad just got into an argument and my grandfather is being a..."

"You mean that horrible man that you hang around with a lot?" Grumpy interrupted.

Morty said defensively "Watch it! That's my grandfather you're talking about and he is not horrible!"

"That's what everyone says on Earth. But up here, we can see everything. We can even read through their minds." Cheer Bear said.

"You mean you have those mind reading powers like on Star Wars?" Morty asked.

"Precisely." Grumpy said.

"So, tell me what you call yourselves?" said Morty.

"We're the Care Bears." Tenderheart said.

"No. What are your names?" Morty asked.

"My name is Cheer Bear."

"My name is Tenderheart."

"I'm Grumpy."

"You sure don't look grumpy." Morty said.

Grumpy crosses his arms and makes a grumpy face at Morty.

"My name is Grams Bear and I'll be the one taking great care of you."

"Oh, god. I don't like the sound of that." Morty said nervously.

The green Care Bear with a picture of a shamrock on his belly introduces himself. "My name is Good Luck Bear and I like giving people good luck as long as I'm around."

"It's nice to meet you all. It really is. But I really gotta get going now." Morty said and then Cheer Bear said "Oh, no, Morty. You can't leave. We have to make the cubs happy."

"Cubs? What cubs?" Morty asked.

The little pink Care Bear cub and a little blue Care Bear cub runs in the room and see Morty for the first time.

"Oh, goody goody! A friend!" the little pink bear said.

"Now we have somebody to play with forever!" the little blue bear said.

"Hi, I'm Hugs!" said the pink bear.

"And I'm Tugs!" said the blue bear.

"What's your name?" Hugs asked.

"Uh... Morty?" said Morty. _Where the hell is Rick when I need him?_ he asked himself in his head.

XXX

Meanwhile at the Smith's house, Rick remains sitting on the couch watching the movie Twilight and then rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on! Make a decision, Bella!" he yelled. Then Summer walks in the room and notices Rick watching the movie. "Are you watching Twilight?" asked Summer.

"Uh, duh. What does it look like?" Rick said. "This movie is just almost over."

"Oh, wait. Isn't this where Edward refuses to turn Bella into a vampire?" asked Summer then Rick clenches his teeth and fists and shouts "Son of a... Well, thanks a lot you little crap! You totally ruined the movie!"

"You do realize that movie got a 50% rating, right?"

Rick sighed and asked "What do you want, Summer?"

"Grandpa. It's already almost sundown and Morty still hasn't come home yet. This isn't like him."

"Summer! He's got my portal gun! He can zap his way home!"

"Grandpa! You don't understand! Morty is out there somewhere and we need to find him! What if something happened to him?"

Rick answered "Nothing's gonna happened to him, Summer. He's got two of my guns for protection..." he then uses quoting gestures. "...without asking for permission."

"I think something did happen to Morty." said Summer "I started feeling something in my stomach."

Rick replies sarcastically grabbing a magazine and opening it. "Ew. Please don't vomit."

"Grandpa! I'm serious! We need to find Morty!"

"What part of 'protection' did you not hear?"

Summer shouted "I just said it's sundown outside! Mom is in her room crying for him!"

"Summer! Morty is fine! He has weapons with him and he's gonna survive in wherever the hell he is!"

"You know what?" Summer said "I think you bringing up the legend about these creatures earlier is true."

Rick raises his left side of his eyebrow and says "I'm not sure where you're getting at?"

"You already said these creatures could making human beings start being happy and nice and start caring about others a lot more than we know and then they lose themselves. Just like what happened to Mom earlier."

"Well, yeah. I took care of that. So, it's over now." Rick said.

"Grandpa. Is there something you're not telling me?" Summer asked concerned.

Rick sighs and then sets the magazine and stands up from the couch and starts to answer "Your mother met a creature from somewhere in the sky. They come from somewhere in the clouds and no grown up in world knows where the hell the place is but the kids. And I figured out a way to find it but..."

Summer interrupts and shouts "Grandpa! Get to the point!"

"They're called Care Bears! There! I said it!"

"A Care Bear?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Summer! Care Bears! Apparently, they help children with their problems and then they take them to where they come from and they start caring for the children so they can start caring more!" Rick explained.

"So, what? They care about people. Maybe they're trying to help Morty care for other people." Summer said.

"You don't freakin' get it, do you?!" Rick shouted "They're gonna turn Morty into something he's not and he's not gonna be the real Morty we know!"

"Grandpa? What are you trying to say?" Summer asked nervously.

"They're gonna turn Morty into a Care Bear! Once he comes a Care Bear, Morty will be officially dead!" Rick shouted in a warning.

Summer gasped and said "Oh, my god! We have to get him out of there!"

"We can't, Mrs. Einstein! Morty has my portal gun, remember?"

"We'll take the car, then!"

"It's broken."

"Then, how the hell are we gonna save him?!"

"I'll think of something." Rick said walking to garage. Then Summer's phone rings and checks it sees that Brad is calling her and she rolls her eyes and sighs and answers "What?"

"Hey, Summer. It's Brad." Brad said on the phone.

"Yes, I know it is you calling me because..." Summer then screams at the top of her lungs "I CAN READ!"

Then at Brad's house, with Brad talking to Summer on the phone sitting on his couch "Hey, hey, girl. No need to get lungy."

"Lungy isn't a word, Brad." said Summer. "What do you want?"

"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, I do. Even if I didn't, I wouldn't make any with you."

"I'm lonely, sweetheart. I need somebody in my house."

"Call me sweetheart one more time, and I will send somebody in your house and you won't like him."

Summer disconnects the call and then hollers "Grandpa, when you get chance will you create a pet for me so I can feed it with a loser?"

"Sure thing. Do you want it furry or scaly?" Rick asked.

"Either way, it doesn't matter."

XXX

Meanwhile on Care-A-Lot, Grumpy and Tenderheart walk around showing Morty around giving him and tour. "This is entire world of Care-A-Lot, we bring the children up here to stay for a while until it's time for them to go home." Tenderheart explained. "We even get to play up here and we get to do whatever we want. We're the nicest Care Bears up here."

Morty looks around starting to get satisfied. "Well, this... place isn't so bad." he said.

"It's more than you think, Morty." said Tenderheart. "Helping the children helps us gain more new Care Bears."

"How exactly does that happen?" Morty asked.

"It's simple." Grumpy answered. "Once we help you, you'll start caring about other people and that's how a new Care Bear is born."

"That sounds pretty interesting." Morty said scratching his head.

Morty follows the Care Bears to meet the Care Bear Cousins starting with a raccoon cousin approaching.

"Hi, Bright Heart." Tenderheart said.

"Hi, Tenderheart. I see we have a newcomer." said Bright Heart the raccoon.

"Newcomer?" Morty asked.

"We usually consider guests as newcomers meaning they're on than welcome in Care-A-Lot." Grumpy explained.

"Okay. Well, that makes sense." Morty said.

Tenderheart introduces Bright Heart to Morty. "This is our new friend Morty. He's gonna be a very playful friend for Hugs and Tugs."

Morty makes a statement to the Care Bears "Look guys. I really appreciate you offering me a place to stay. But I really can't stay longer. Besides..."

"But, Morty." Tenderheart interrupted "It's Hugs and Tugs's birthday today. I promised them to bring a friend as a gift."

"Well..." Morty stuttered "I'm really not the one you're looking for."

"But, if you leave now, Hugs and Tugs will be very sad." Grumpy explained to Morty.

"I'm sure they'll understand." said Morty.

"You don't understand, Morty." Tenderheart said "Care-A-Lot is the perfect place for anybody."

"Yeah. Besides, you get more peace here than you have on Earth." said Bright Heart.

Morty still remains unsure of the place he's in and then he made a decision. "Tell you what, as long as you at least let me go home, I can come up here more often. Maybe I'll spend about a night or two. Deal?"

"It's a deal!" Tenderheart said shaking Morty's hand. Then he walks with the Care Bears down the rainbow trail.

Bright Heart begins to speak to Morty as they all walk together. "I suppose you haven't tried Grams Bear's special tea yet."

"No. All she gave me was a smack in the face."

"Grams Bear makes the best tea on Care-A-Lot." Tenderheart explained. "It has a special ingredient that'll be make you want more."

"What kind of ingredient is in the tea?" Morty asked.

"We can't tell you the secret. You have to taste it to know what it is." Grumpy said to Morty.

"That's very interesting. I'll have to try it sometime." Morty said.

"You'll love her tea, Morty." Bright Heart said.

XXX

Back in the Smith's house, Jerry finally comes home and comes in the house. "Honey, I'm home!" he shouted. "Don't start that crap, Jerry!" Beth shouted. Jerry rolls his eyes and sighs "Are we really gonna do this?" he asked. Jerry walks in the kitchen and sees Beth on her laptop in a bad mood. He sits down at the table and asks "Is there something you want to talk about?" Beth ignores him. Then he presses his hand on his head. "Okay. I'm sorry for how I acted. I was only making a suggestion that it's time that your dad moves out. We both have our kids to think of."

"That's actually first time you ever said that in my face." Beth said.

"It is not! I don't even know what the hell you expect from me to begin with!"

"I expect you to get a job! This is why we've been arguing all the time! Because you can't get your crap together, Jerry!"

"Okay, let's not make this whole chapter very dramatic." Jerry suggested. "The real point is, we're not gonna spend our whole lives paying bills for your dad." Jerry gets out an envelope "Which by the way is expensive." Jerry hands Beth the envelope. Then she gives him a stare and says "Jerry, this is our monthly electric bill."

"Check the charge."

Beth looks at the bill and then drops her jaw. "$4,000?! Is this a joke?!"

"Our power company doesn't lie, Beth! Your dad's laboratory, which shouldn't be in our garage, is forking our money!"

"This can't be right! This is totally BS!"

"Exactly! That's why we need to get your dad to move out and get his own place!"

"No, Jerry! I'm not telling dad to move out!"

"Fine with me, Beth! Because if you're not gonna tell him, then I'm gonna tell him!" Jerry said crossing his arms.

"You know, Jerry! You're just nothing but an idiot!"

"I'm just trying to do what's right for the family." Jerry said.

"Then, you can start by letting my dad live here." Beth said.

Then all of a sudden, they hear a knock on the door and they both sigh. "I'll get the door." Jerry said. He answers the door to what appears as a short green bear with shamrocks on his stomach. "Can't you wait til Halloween to dress up?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not a child. I'm a Care Bear." said the little green bear.

"Good for you and I don't care." Jerry snapped and shut the door on the bear's face.

"Jerry, who's at the door?" Beth asked.

"Just some midget in a bear costume." Jerry answered.

Then the door gets busted down by the little bear smiling. "Jerry, my name is Good Luck Bear and I'm here to give you good luck."

"Since, when the hell is busting my door down called good luck?" Jerry asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Beth were arguing. So, I was sent to help you, too. You and Beth are going to have good luck just as long as I'm here." said Good Luck Bear. Beth comes in and notices the green bear then somehow she recognizes the bear and gasps. "Oh, my god! Jerry!"

"What?!" Jerry shouted all concerned.

"That's a Care Bear!" Beth said pointing.

"What's a Care Bear?" Jerry asked.

"I'm a Care Bear and I'm here to..."

"Yes, I know! You're here to give us good luck!" Jerry said and then asked "What good luck?" Then they hear voice outside shouting "Where the **** is that Jerry Smith?! I'm gonna cut his ****ing throat out!" and then they hear a giant semi truck speeding fast and then the voice said "Holy sh..." then they hear a loud bang and then Good Luck Bear said smiling "That good luck."

"Oh my god! Jerry! That bear just put a curse on you!" said Beth.

"It's not a curse. It's luck." said Good Luck Bear. "If I'm not here with you two, then you will die without me."

Jerry starts feeling worried and says to Beth "This is gonna give us some serious bad luck."

XXX

Meanwhile, Rick is working on a machine to activate a portal to find Morty and then Summer walks in the garage. "Grandpa, I just walked out of my room and there is a green teddy bear in the living room talking to Mom and Dad." she said "What did it look like?" Rick asked as he turned around and faced Summer.

"It was green and it had a picture of a shamrock on his stomach." Summer answered.

"Oh, crap!" Rick said rushing toward the living room with a gun and points and sees nothing.

"Did you kill it?" Summer asked nervously.

"Did you hear my gun go off?" Rick asked.

"No." Summer answered.

"Then, I didn't kill it." Rick said. "Besides, the Care Bear got away with your parents."

Summer gasped "Holy crap! He's gonna kill them!"

"Quick! To the portal machine!"

"Uhhh... Portal machine!"

"Shut up and let's go, Summer!" Rick shouted dragging her hand. They enter the garage and Rick rushes to the machine and quickly starts working on it fast. "Okay, Grandpa! What exactly is going on? Was that actually a Care Bear that I just saw?"

"Yes, Summer. It's a Care Bear! That bear is gonna kill your Mom and Dad!" Rick answered quickly. "They're very dangerous creatures! That bear is meant to give good luck to someone! Once that bear is by your side, you are not allowed to live without him."

Summer growls and tells Rick. "English, please! You're getting the viewers of this story confused!"

"Good Luck Bear will kill your parents if he is not around them. If he's not around your parents, he's gonna give them very screwed up luck! Meaning they're bad luck is gonna lead to their death!" Rick explained.

"I'm still not understanding!"

"No time to explain more, Summer!"

"But, we still gotta find Morty."

"Even if we find Morty, your parents are still gonna be in bad luck."

Summer holds her heads like she's about to get a headache. "You're bringing up bad luck and good luck again! All this crap you're saying is making no sense!"

"Do you want to save your parents and your brother or not?!" Rick asked in a hurry.

"Of course I do!" Summer shouted

"Then, why don't you let me get this piece of crap started, then shut your piehole, and let's get in the freakin' portal so we can get Morty and your parents!" Rick said slowly.

"Okay, but please hurry up!" Summer said.

XXX

Then, a little yellow person shaped like a chorizo begins to talk to the viewers. "Hi there, kids! It is me, Mr. Poopybutthole! I've been reading this FanFiction story myself and I'm very impressed with the author. He's got really great talent and..."

Then a voice of a viewer said "Do we look like freakin' kids?!"

Then another viewer shouts "Get the hell off the story!"

Mr. Poopybutthole starts sweating and getting nervous "Um... well... it's not that bad."

Third viewer shouted "You suck!"

Mr. Poopybutthole suggests "Just leave a review on this story and we'll fix it."

Fourth viewer shouted "I got one review for you! Take a drink out of my poopy butthole!"

Mr. Poopybutthole said "Hey! Now, that's very offensive!"

Then another viewer shouted "Nobody likes your poopy butthole!"

Mr. Poopbutthole sighed and then said "Nevermind. We're gonna end this chapter. Sorry to interrupt you guys. See you in the next chapter."


End file.
